


Broken Vow

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fist Fights, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Priests, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia breaks Father Tom's nose then walks him back to the parrish to take care of him...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vow

Father Tom heard the commotion from across the stress. His long legs reached the crowd in a manner of seconds. A young man stood to the side, nursing a blossoming black eye. He made no move to intervene, nor did anyone else between the two women pummeling each other on the ground.  
“Alright, ladies, that’s enough of that.” He grabbed the woman on top, braced his feet and pulled. She allowed him to do so with minimal fight but whirled and punched him square in his face. They both felt the crunch of his nose breaking before blood exploded out of both nostrils. The crowd gasped in shock and the fight was over.  
“Come on, babe, let’s get out of here.”  
“No, I want her arrested.”  
“Do you want to be arrested too? You put your hands on her first and were giving just as good as you got.”  
“What the fuck, Brian?”  
“I’m just being rational. I know Lydia. She’ll counter press charges. Just let it go. You’ve got me. Just drop the subject or next time I won’t attempt to intervene.” Brian’s new girlfriend gaped at him but he wasn’t paying any attention to his ex-wife who was trying to staunch the priest’s bloody nose.  
“Fine, whatever.” The pair slunk off while Brian’s ex-wife was distracted.  
“I’m so sorry, Father Hiddleston.”  
“Lydia, it’s alright.” She’d torn off a chunk of her shirt to try to stop the blood flow.  
“Keep your head tilted back, Father.” The small crowd dispersed with the fighting over. “I really am sorry.”  
“Yes, Lydia, I think you’ve told me twenty times or so.” He noticed her opponent and the young man were gone. “It appears they’ve left.”  
“Good.” Her apologetic face set in a pretty yet volatile frown. Father Tom felt slightly uncomfortable with the spike of desire her bloody and dirty face struck in him. “Keep your head back and pressure on your nose. I’ll walk you back to the Parrish.”  
“Thank you, Lydia.”  
She sighed. “I have a splint at home I can bring by. To keep the swelling from taking over your face.”  
“Are you in the habit of getting broken noses, Lydia?”  
“I’ve had a few.”  
“Care to explain what was going on?” She sighed and hooked her arm around his as they walked.  
“You’re aware Brian and I just got a divorce.”  
“I am.”  
“That was his new girlfriend.” Father Tom hummed in response. “All we were doing today was emptying out the safe deposit box. We had to as part of the divorce. I don’t know what she thought was in there, but she came at me demanding Brian’s fair share. I called her a whore and told her take her hand off me.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“She grabbed my arm and tried to spin me around.”  
“I meant call her a whore.”  
“Wounded pride, I guess. She’s part of the reason Brian and I got divorced. I don’t hold with infidelity.”  
“I see.”  
“She slapped me and I lost it.” Lydia worked her jaw back and forth. “I’ll give her credit though. She fought just as hard as I did.” Lydia shrugged. “She can have him.”  
“I’m sorry, Lydia.” She shrugged.  
“Not your fault, Father. Some things break and they just can’t be fixed.” Father Tom fumbled in his pocket for the keys to the parrish. “Keep your head back. What pocket?”  
He cleared his throat. He was aware of how pleasant she smelled and how nice her arm on his had been. He needed to pray against these urges. “Right front.” She reached into the pocket of his slacks. His cell phone and the keys being in the same pocket made for a tight space. They both jumped in surprise when her hand palmed his semi-hard cock through the thin pocket material.  
“I’m so sorry, Father.” She grabbed hold of the keys and pulled them out, blushing furiously. “Which key is it?”  
“The third from the key chain.” She couldn’t see it but he was blushing as well. She helped him inside and to the kitchen. “I can take care of myself, Lydia. It’s alright.”  
“Nonsense, I’m the one that broke your nose. I can help tend it.” She opened a couple drawers until she found the wash clothes then ran cold water under the tap. “Let me see.” He pulled back the wad of cloth. “Oh fuck me.” She winced. “Sorry, Father. Fuck, I got you good.” She noticed the blood down his shirt and jacket. “Off with it, Father. I’ll put them in the sink to soak.”  
“I don’t think this is appropriate, Lydia.”  
She waved it away. “It’s only you and I here. No one to scandalize.” He shrugged out of his jacket then stood up and began to unbutton it the shirt. She turned to the sink and ran cold water. The cold on her hands kept her centered. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. But there was no going back now without being obvious.  
She’d been attracted to Father Tom since he came to the parrish. She wasn’t Catholic, but they were both active members in the community and saw each other regularly. She couldn’t explain the wetness in her panties at the sight of his bloody nose in his collar. Or the trip of her pulse.  
“Here you go.” His voice was right at her ear. She turned to take the shirt and collar from him and turned right into his chest. “My apologies, Lydia.” She licked her lips as she looked up at him.  
“Thank you, Father.” His gaze flicked to her parted lips before he sat back down. Lydia submerged the jacket and shirt in the water. She rinsed the collar in the next sink. “Do you have peroxide?”  
“In the bathroom. Under the sink.” She turned off the water then hurried to the bathroom, avoiding meeting his gaze. Father Tom watched her practically run from the room. He bit his lip at the sway of her skirt against her lean legs. He should not be having these thoughts. Yet, here he was maintaining a semi-erection and enjoying every time she touched him.  
“The blood came out. I left it on the counter in there.”  
“Right, thank you.”  
“Hold still.”  
“What? What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to clean the blood off your face.” She hiked up her skirt and straddled him over the chair. Father Tom winced at the first touch of the cloth to his face. But his mind soon went to her thighs pressed to either side of his lap. He tentatively brought his hands up to glide up her thighs. “Father?”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No.” His hands slipped underneath her skirt and grabbed her ass. Satin. She was wearing satin underwear. He moaned. Lydia sat down. To her pleasant surprise, his impressive cock was nearly hard. They looked into each other’s eyes. Her tongue darted out, licking a line of blood on his chin to his lips. He darted forward to kiss her but she moved out of reach. She licked another line in his blood. This time when he darted forward, the back of her head hit his hand as she moved away.  
“Please, don’t tease me.” Father Tom sucked on her bottom lip, at the split from a hit to the mouth she’d taken. The flash of pain as the wound split open made her gasp. His teeth pressed the swollen flesh until her blood joined his. Then their tongues were twisting together as their lips met. Their hips pushed against each other.  
Their kiss broke and her lips found their way along his jaw to his ear. He groaned and pulled her down against his hard cock. “Do you really want to do this, Father?”  
“Yes, Lydia.”  
“What about the sisters?”  
“They are helping out at the homeless shelter today. They won’t be home for hours.”  
They pulled off her shirt and his mouth found the top of her breast. She reached between them and began to unbuckle his belt and pants. He laid his hand on hers. “Slowly, Lydia. Let me touch you. Touch me.”  
“As you wish, Father.”  
Father Tom’s palms skimmed up her back, pausing to unhook her bra. The bra fell to the floor with her shirt. His thin lips latched onto her nipple. He closed his eyes, reveling in the taste and feel of her. His palms skimmed up her belly to cup her breasts while he feasted on the globes. Her fingertips danced where they could reach on his arms, shoulders and sides.  
“Stand up, Lydia.” She did and he pushed the chair back so he could stand. She bit her lip as he crouched, reaching up under her skirt. He flicked it over his head so that he could kiss her thighs, pausing as he drew her panties down to her knees then to her ankles.  
At his urging, she stepped out of them. Her belly flipped as he shoved them into his pocket. He urged her leg up. Her sandal pressed to the seat of the chair over his shoulder. She felt a moment of vulnerability before his tongue touched her wet pussy lips. Her head dropped back as he found her clit and began to worry it back and forth between his lips. He was careful to keep his broken nose back and breathe through the sides of his mouth, which left his rusty technique modified from before he went into the seminary.  
Lydia dropped her hand to his head. Her breath came in a pant. “Yes, Father.” She cried out when he pushed two fingers inside her. This man hadn’t gone to the Clothe a virgin. His tongue and fingers brought her shaking and whining. He lowered her foot to the floor then smoothed her skirt before he stood up.  
“Thank you, Lydia.”  
“No, thank you, Father Tom. That is a talented mouth you have there.”  
He grinned. “Why thank you. Were I able to breathe out my nose, I could have done a far better job.”  
Lydia grinned. “I’d like to know how.” Father Tom shrugged. Lydia turned him around then sat in the chair. His eyebrow rose in confusion that quickly passed as her lips pressed to his waistband. He let her unbuckle his belt then undo his button and zipper. She tugged down his trousers and boxers. His mouth opened the moment she kissed the head of his cock as it became visible.  
“Oh dear god, Lydia.” He groaned as she took him in mouth and hand, stroking with both. It’d been so long since he’d gotten a blow job. He buried his fingers in her soft tresses, riding her rhythm. The pressure built fast. Even though he enjoyed the exquisite feel of her mouth on his cock, he wanted to cum buried inside her cunt.  
Father Tom looked down at her, his jaw set forward. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she moved up and down on him. He licked his lips and brushed the hair from her face. “Stop, darling.”  
Lydia stroked with her hand even though she pulled her mouth away. “Are you sure?”  
“Y-yes, I’m afraid I won’t be hard again in time to take you over the table before the sisters get back.”  
“How long has it been, Tom?” No ‘Father’ this time.  
“Nearly 10 years.”  
“I think you’ll recover quick enough.” Lydia grinned and took him in her mouth again. Father Tom groaned as she took him further down her throat. He straddled her in the chair like she’d done him. Her fingers dug into his hips. Her eyes met his. When she didn’t pull away, he took that as permission and began to fuck her mouth. His hand rested on the back of her head.  
Primal lust flared in him white hot as saliva and a bit of blood from her lip dripped down her chin. He clenched his jaw, grunting each time he felt her throat convulse as he went balls deep between her lips. Her fingertips dug hard on one hip but she dropped her hand between her legs to play with her pussy.  
“Oh fuck.” He choked, his hips stuttered as he came mid-stroke. Her hand moved to his belly and she dug her fingers in to the muscles there. He picked the bloody cloth up off the table and wiped her face. “You’ve a talented mouth yourself, Lydia.”  
She grinned. “I’ve wanted to do that for years.”  
Father Tom blushed. He wiped his mouth off, wincing as he bumped his nose. Lydia stood and pulled him in a kiss. Tom’s momentary aversion died as she reached between them to stroke his cock, using her salvia and his cum to lube her hand. He cupped her face, deepening the kiss as he tasted himself on her mouth and knew that she could no doubt taste herself on his.  
He stared into her eyes. “If I had met a woman like you, I wouldn’t have joined the church.”  
“Then you wouldn’t have met a woman like me.”  
“That could be true.” He felt between her legs, the push of his fingers against her clit making her gasp. He hummed in enjoyment. “Still wet.” She moaned in agreement. Father Tom spun Lydia around and leaned her over the table. Her skirt flipped up to bare her ass. He smacked her ass nice and hard then grabbed a firm handful. Her gasping moan made him smile. Oh to throw her over his knee and spank that sweet, round ass. Perhaps he might if there was time. No there wouldn’t be time. But there could be next time.  
He lined himself up. She pushed back as he thrust forward and they both groaned. Lydia at how full and deep he was, and Father Tom at how hot and snug she felt around his cock. Yes, there would be a next time. He needed this sweet sin with her. He reached for her hair and grabbed it hard, making her gasp. Then his body took over from memory. His back and ass flexed with every thrust into her soft, supple body. And this darling girl pushed back against him, taking him in as far as he’d go. The table legs scraped back and forth on the tile floor.  
Her breathy, moaning screams spurred him on. He grunted and growled, fucking her harder than he might have intended to at first, but she was his first taste of passion in a very long time. And she had no problem with how hard and deep he went. He didn’t know what compelled him but his wet his thumb in his mouth.  
Lydia flinched at first but that was more in surprise. He didn’t pull his hand away. She pushed back against him. He bit his lip and pushed his thumb inside her anus. Her throaty moan cut right through him. “Oh yes, Father! Oh god!” She reached between her legs to rub her clit. Her body clenched around him as she came a second time.  
He was so close, so very close. He leaned over her, pressing his open mouth against her shoulder. His growl rolled through her but she was spent. He fucked her hard, panting until he choked off. He pressed his forehead against her, breathing heavily.  
Neither one moved. When they did, neither said anything. Lydia dressed. Father Tom left the room for a new shirt and collar. She waited quietly by the front door. He smiled at her as he came down the stairs.  
“Father, I-“  
He held his finger to his lips. “Before you apologize, I want to thank you. That was exquisite.” His large hand moved to cradle the side of her head. “And I would be remiss if I didn’t ask to see you again.”  
Lydia leaned into his hand. “You don’t have to do that, Father.”  
“You’ve awakened this desire in me. And it wants you.”  
“But what about your vow?”  
Father Tom caressed his thumb over her cheekbone. “What about it?”  
Lydia took a shuddering breath. “Then yes I want to see you again.”  
Father Tom smiled then leaned in to kiss her. Their noses nuzzled against one another and he had pulled her into a hug when the door opened.  
“Oh!”  
“Are we interrupting?” The nuns looked between themselves then to secret lovers.  
“Thomas! Your face!”  
“What on earth happened?”  
“That was my fault.”  
“Nonsense, Lydia.”  
“Oh my dear girl, what happened to you?”  
Lydia smiled at Father Tom over her shoulder. “Father Tom here broke up a fight between myself and my ex-husband’s new girlfriend. I socked him in the nose for his efforts. Then made up for it.” She waded through the nuns to the door. “Don’t forget your shirt and jacket in the sink, Father.”  
“Lydia-“  
“I’ll call you tomorrow about that project, yea?” She gave him a wink then an air kiss as all the nuns looked to him. He looked at the door long after it had closed behind her. The questions started in earnest but he begged off the evening with a headache and hurried to bed. He slipped his hand into his pocket, closing it around Lydia’s lavender satin panties. This woman was definitely worth the broken vow.


End file.
